User talk:Ailavyn Siniyash
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Segalia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Haha, yes, there is indeed a tDiR Wiki, even founded by LordTBT. Of course, I haven't read the books in a while and don't have access to them so I don't know how much help I'll be around here anymore. Hi! How are you doing? (Since we generally only speak on fanfics and neither of us has updated in a while :P)-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 21:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) That's good. Ah, FF.net. I lurk around there every once in a while, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get an account. What other fandoms do you write for? I might have to check out some of your fanfics over there. Original work is wonderful, especially since it's been taking up most of my time lately, but it is a bit sad that your Redwall fics are mostly abandoned. I'm hoping to update JoW soon since I've started the update, but I have lots of hw so we'll see. -Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 16:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sad as that is, that does make sense. You should definitely write more for pleasure than as a chore, though sometimes I feel it's a bit of both. It's really cool that you get to write with your friends. A Castaway/Dark is Rising crossover? I might have to check that out. That sounds really cool! And I wouldn't get too excited about the update...who know when it'll actually be done (hopefully within the next week, but...) and it's mainly the typical analysis of Martin's message. (Oops, spoilers :P). Also, I really need to work on GL: GL. If you're abandoning your Redwall fanfics, do you think you will ever go back into the Redwall fandom for writing? -Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 18:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's logical. Even though this response itself took a while, I'll hopefully get around to reading it soon. I haven't quite finished the update yet, but isn't it great when you're randomly brainstorming and you get a great idea for later on in the story? Good inspiration is awesome. Btw, I'm not sure how often you're on RWW (Redwall Wars Wiki, fyi), but they're starting a Pass-Along Story. That might be a good way for you to write a bit in the Redwall fandom without getting too involved in a fanfic. Oneshots and drabbles are good too, though! PS. Fanfiction University? As in AUs of fandoms where the characters are in college? If you recommend, I'll have to check out that too! -Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 02:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC)